


You should hate me

by vibespiders



Series: Eye Pointer [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Evil Lance, Garrison - Freeform, Hance - Freeform, Other, Voltron, klance, lidge, pance, villain lance, voltron evil lance, voltron hance, voltron klance - Freeform, voltron pance, voltron villain lance, zarkon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: "You should hate me because I hate myself."
(Please don't mind my crappy writing but enjoy)





	

"Lance!" Keith yells at Lance as the purple beam of light is taking up to the Galra ship.  
  
Lance reaches out his hand as the his bayard returned to normal and zapped back to his thigh, "Keith, help me!"  
  
Keith jumps up to reach Lance's hand. At a distance apart, Keith almost grabbed Lance's hand but misses it and watched Lance screaming out his name as he is warped and disappeared from the rest of the paladins eyes. Keith widen his eyes and was shocked that he didn't saved Lance. As Keith saw Shiro helping Pidge after getting her leg stabbed by steel wire, he flopped down and sat onto his butt. "Lance, this is my fault. He should just stay on the ship." Keith took up a piece of cinderblock and threw it as one of memeber was captured by the Galra.  
  
***  
  
Lance falls onto the ground of the Garla and looked up and saw the hooded lady right in front of her face with his face. Lance pushed himself out of the way and was frighten that why is he here. Lance tries to take out his bayard but it wasn't working, "come on! You stupid bayard!"  
  
"That work in this area," the hooded lady said to him as she took out a shard of quintessence from her robe, "since the champion won't become our greatest weapon. You'll be our substitute in this experienment!"  
  
"Wait," Lance was in fear that it was the hooded lady that experiement on Shiro. Lance backs away from her, "you're not..."  
  
"You are not broken yet," she said, "but with this we can reverse that energy and make you that weapon. Our best weapon better than the champion's."  
  
"No, you can't do this to me!" Lance yells at her as he is held down by the Galra androids and took him away in a special room with a surgery table. Lance felt pain in his arms from the andriods pressing on them and Lance was pushed onto the table and lay on his back and strapped him in.  
  
"My creation," the hooded lady said to Lance as she took off his helment and touched his hair with her long purple fingernails. Then Lance started to feel something funny like his head is warping into different things. The room became black and Lance reaches out as his body is fracturing into pieces like a snake's skin. After it stopped, Lance got out of the table without any effort because they're weren't any straps that held him down. He started to run away from the table and kept running away in the darkness.  
  
"Keith! Shiro! Pidge! Hunk!" Lance said, "help me!"  
  
Lance kept running in the darkness until he heard a voice that echos, "you know it will painless if you give in."  
  
"Who?" Lance said, "who is that!"  
  
Lance looked around and saw glowing yellow eyes in that distance and the voice started to laugh, "hahaha, oh how I'm really going to enjoy this!" The figure appeared in front of him and it was himself but all the colours of his paladin were reverse from white to black and black to white. He gave a big grin to Lance, "in order to have one person controlling this mine," the other Lance said to Lance as he took out his bayard and pointed towards him, "you must die!"  
  
Before Lance could even take out his bayard, the other Lance shot Lance in the torso. Lance falls down and held his bleeding side, "you...Why do you look like me?" Lance said as he looked up his other self.  
  
"Because you have wished it!" Other Lance said as he kicked Lance's face.  
  
***  
"My creation, rise now!" the hooded lady said. Lance gets up and saw his suit changed from the white to black, "you work for us now." Lance put on the white gloves and got off the table, "your task. Is to kill the rest of the voltron paladins."  
  
"What is my reward?"  
  
"You'll be the new head of the black paladin," she said, "with Voltron on our side, nothing can't stop of taking the whole universe."  
  
"Good, I like that." Lance smiles at the lady and created a deal with her and shake her hand.  
  
***

"Guys, we have to save Lance!" Keith said. 

"How can we do that if we can't form Voltron with him," Hunk said, "there is only four of us." 

"We'll figure something out," Shiro said, "we have to." 

"I don't you need to do that," a voice called out. 

"Wait a moment," Keith said as he turned to intercom, "that's Lance!" Keith looked over and saw Lance didn't look like himself. 

"Like I said," Lance said, "you don't need me on your team anymore," Lance said in the intercom and disappears.

"Lance!" Keith yells at nothing, "Lance!"

"Keith look," Pidge said, "down there!" Keith looks at the screen that the camera pans outside the ship and saw Lance in his black suit with his white bayard. Lance smiles at the camera and laughs at them, "don't worry my friends. Eventually we all have to go to the dark side."

"What is Lance going to do with his bayard," Allura said to the paladins. As they all stared at Lance and trying to think what he will do next. Lance looks frustrated at them for not attacking him first. He breaths out and turn his bayard into a bow and arrow. Lance slides his fingers on the illuminated blue string and pulled back at direct his shot at the ship. As the blue light arrow shows up from the tip of his fingers, Lance shoots the arrow at the ship. Then the ship is pounded by his attack, everyone on the ship shifted and looks at Lance showing his teeth. "What the?" Coran said, "a shot like that should not be as powerful. Perhaps, they did something to him to drastically to change his personality."

"So what we do?" Shiro said.

"All of our targets has to be at Lance," Allura said, "we have no choice to kill him."

"What!" Keith said, "you can't do that!"

"I'm afraid we have no choice but to this," Allura said, "we can't bring out the lions because Lance is no longer on the team and you guys can't from Voltron without him. We can't risk having Zarkon taking the Black Lion again or even the other lions. So you guys have to go down and fight him, I'll come down if things get too risky and we lose all of our lives because of Lance."

Keith closes his eyes as the rest agrees with Allura's plan to kill Lance. He wants to save Lance. So Keith makes the decision to make his first attack on Lance first because he wants Lance to gain his senses back. As the three go down the elevators, Keith stand there and think what is the best method of his attack on Lance. Allura touches Keith's shoulder and smiles, "it is alright Keith. I know how you must feel..."

Keith yells at Allura, "no! You don't know how I feel!" Keith runs to the elevators and got his helmet on at quickly got outside. Once he saw Lance he slides at stop to see Lance making a sinister grin at him. Keith reaches out his arm, "Lance I..." Lance quickly heard Keith behind him and his bayard transforms into two pistol guns. Lance put his gun waist and points it at Keith. Once Keith spoke, Lance shoots Keith as his helmet fell off. Keith can feel his skin burning from the laser from Lance's gun. Lance turns around and shoot Keith again in the torso. Keith falls to the ground as he moan in pain. Keith heard Lance coming towards him as breaths were heavy. Keith touches his cut as it drips out blood to the ground, "Lance, why do you have to do this?"

"Because Keith you've..." Lance bends down and spoke to Keith's right ear.

"Keith!" Pidge said as she took out her bayard and tried to use he grappling hook at Lance.

Lance catches the green rope in his hand and put it towards him. The line that was tugged as made Pidge leaped forward and her right leg is stabbed by a rebar. Then she falls into Lance's arms as her leg is bleeding out profusely. Lance takes off her helmet and put his hand on Pidge's chin and lifts up to see his face. Pidge looks in Lance's glowing yellow eyes. She started to cry in front of Lance, "let me go! Please!" 

"After all the things you've done to me!" Lance yells at Pidge as he grab her neck and lifts Pidge off her feet. Lance suspended Pidge as she started to choke, "I am not the one who wants to be like this! You told me that after you're about to turn into a monster like me a few months ago! You told me to run away but I didn't because I didn't want to leave you behind! And..." Lance hold her as if she is a rag doll, "you left me behind..." Pidge looks into his eyes and they were blue as they used to be; however, they have tears in them. 

"Lance," Pidge said as she heard blasts of lasers towards Lance's hand and then he drops her. Pidge looked up and saw it is Hunk who fired them at Lance.

"Pidge, are you okay!?" Hunk said as he points his cannon gun at Lance. He looks at Lance as he touches his hand behind cleaned off from the laser. Hunk witnessed Lance's hand regrowing in less than three seconds. Hunks runs up to Pidge and he grabs her hand, "Pidge! We got to go, now!" Hunk said as he picks her up and started to run towards the ship.

"What about Keith?" 

"I get him out of there," Shiro said, "just go back to the ship, okay?" 

"No, we can't just leave Lance here," Pidge said as she sees Lance in the distance getting closer and closer, "Lance is being brainwashed or something." 

"Something that happened to you Shiro, remember," Pidge said, "you are with the Galra for a long time and you got captured. When you came back. The hooded lady from the Galra has to say a code that activates that brainwash." 

"You mean?" Shiro said. 

"I'm saying that Lance had the same procedure as you, Shiro!" Pidge said, "unlike you almost had full control over it. Lance's control over his body is like our Lance is fighting to get his body back." 

"That doesn't make any sense," Hunk said. 

"I saw it," Pidge said, "as he was choking me. He talked to me and the times before this. He told me to remember a few months ago where I got infected by a bug disease. That day, I almost turned into a bug but Lance stayed there with me when I need him. Lance told me that he liked me a lot. Until you guys found us and I couldn't give my affections back Lance. I always thought that day because I knew Lance is still hurt by talking about it. So I left it alone but I didn't knew Lance felt hurt about it." Hunks over hears Pidge being delusional as she lost a lot blood and almost being choked to death. Hunk brings her to the entrance of the ship, "please save Lance, Hunk! Please, this is all of my fault that this had happen." 

Hunk puts Pidge down and place her back to the wall. Hunk smiles, "Don't worry, I'll tell Coran that you're here. Also, I know how you feel, Pidge! I think that everyone should be the blame for Lance being disconnected from us. I regretted that I didn't speak to him so often. I'm his friend for a really long time. Since this battle with Zarkon started, I became more and more focused on beating Zarkon when **I should've just listened to my friend."**

***

"Lance, listen to me!" Shiro said as he turned on his mechanical arm, "you've been brainwashed by the Galra and they order to attack us!" 

Lance turns around to see Shiro. His eyes dropped down and change back to blue, "I'm tired, Shiro..." Shiro looks into Lance's eyes and immediately changed back to glowing yellow. Lance changed his bayard to a giant blue particle like bow. He pulls back the string and an large arrow burst out of nowhere and shape the head tip like a star, "I'm tired of controlling me!" Lance releases his bow and then misses Shiro and Allura who is behind him. "Shit, I missed! However..." Lance walks towards Shiro being damaged from the blast. Shiro tries to get up but he can't because a rock fell on top of his foot. Then Lance sees that his bayard created a huge crater and Allura helping Shiro up from his crushed foot. Lance felt shock that Allura helped Shiro out, "why? Why did you save him? Not me but him!?" 

"Allura, we have to pull back!" Shiro said, "I can't move my foot right now!"

"But Lance," Allura looks at Lance as he gives her an angry stare down. He grips his bow tightly and started to pull back on his string. Allura realized that Keith is still out there on the planet, "Shiro, we can't leave yet!"

"Why?"

"Keith is still here!"

Shiro realized it as well as the pain in his foot is unbearable to move, "dammit, we have to save him!" Shiro took one step of his bad foot and falls straight to the ground. 

"Shiro!" Allura said as she lifts him up from the ground.

Allura sees Hunk coming towards them. He bends down and touches Shiro's shoulder, "hey! you're okay, buddy!?" Hunk gets up and takes out his bayard, "Allura, you bring Shiro back to the castle! I'll save Keith! Okay!" 

"No you can't! You'll die!"

"Lance has been my friend since childhood. I want to save him no matter what," Hunk said, "even if I die, it doesn't matter because I want Lance to be his old self again. It is my promise to a good friend of mine."

"Okay, since you two are at the same level at markman, just be careful on there!" 

"Yeah, I know!" Hunk said as Allura gets up and lifts of Shiro from the ground. Hunk touched Allura's arm and looks up at her, "it is has been a pleasure being a paladin of Voltron!" Hunk salutes to Allura and started running towards Lance and Keith are.

"Hunk is brave enough that he knows he is going to die?" Allura looks upon his back and noticed Hunk's broad shoulders, "goodbye, Hunk!" 

***

 "Now, where is he?" Lance said to himself as he is trying to find Keith, "he couldn't be that far away from me!" Lance looks at the trail of blood on the ground. The planet is so dusty that he couldn't see this part of the planet after he made that giant explosion with his bayard. Then he heard footsteps coming toward him. Lance turned around and changed his bayard into a shield. At one swing, it is Keith and his bayard, "you're pretty good, Keith." Lance uses his self defends moves onto Keith's legs and Keith started to trip over, "however, you are not good as me!" 

Keith kneeled down and saw Lance's shield getting closer and closer to him. Keith had no choice but to use his sword on Lance. Keith's pushed his bayard as hard as he can towards Lance until Lance's helmet broke into pieces. Lance pulls back and covers his face with his hand. "Lance, are you okay?" Keith said to Lance as he comes toward him. 

"Never better," Lance said as he kicks Keith in the torso. Keith falls to the ground and strike the back of his head with a boulder. Lance bends down and took off Keith's helmet and sits on top him, "I've been waiting to do that for a long time!" Lance wrapped his fingers around Keith's neck very loosely. Lance sees Keith's dripping blood on his forehead and he smiles, "look at you! We're both the same! Broken and yet we're still here. We're just kids defending the universe and people has to die because our mistakes!" 

Keith touches Lance's arm, "that is not the truth! Look what we have done to save this universe! Without us, no one in this world is safe! I want to change that because everyone is this universe has families." Keith smiles as Lance, "Allura, Coran, Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, and you Lance are my family. However, you are more than just my family. Ha, I finally get to say this after so long!" Keith reaches out his hand and touch Lance's cheek, "it is because...I love you..."

Lance then squeezes his neck and pushed him against the rock, "how you know!?" 

"Gah," Keith felt the pain in his head as he feel dizzy, "if you love me! Then would you stop hurting me?" 

Lance widen his eyes and change back to his blue eye colour. He looks at Keith's body lying there underneath him. He lets go of his grip and started to cry, "why? Out of all people? Why are you the only love that loves me?" Lance gets off of him and lets Keith fall on top of him, "how does this make any sense!" 

"It was you," Keith said, "you are the the one who came into my life!" 

***

 

**"It was ten years ago since you came into my life, Lance!" Keith said, "you were the one who made me your friend!"**

 

Lance sees Keith on the swing set and came up to him, "hey! Are you okay!?" 

"I'm fine!" Keith turns away. 

Lance bends down and touch Keith's bruised face, "no you're not! Come on I can help you!" Lance pulls Keith's hand but Keith never wanted to come with him, "what's wrong with you!?" 

"Are you going to bully me like the rest of the kids?" 

"What? Me?" Lance said, "no way! I'll never do that!" Lance took out an unsealed kit-kat and separate it in half, "here! I stole this chocolate from those bullies while they're not watching!" Keith is shocked to see this boy handing out something or even sharing it. Keith takes the two kit-kat pieces and broke it apart and ate one of them. After one bite, Keith feels this sensation like he is flying in the air. He started to cry and Lance notice it, "hey! Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine," Keith said, "is just that I've never share or ate with anyone before!" 

"Ah, it is my first time eating with someone else other than my family." 

"Family?" 

"You know, people that you known them for a very long time and they stay together. That is what family is all about." Lance said as Keith sees Lance looking up in the sky and he looked very brave like nothing can stand in his way. "Anyways, this is my first time at the school. Is it yours too?" 

"Yeah," Keith nodded to Lance. 

"Yeah, those bullies always pick on the new kid no matter what! They think that they're so powerful that they need to suppress those who are weak," Lance said and he realized that he didn't give his name yet to Keith. Lance took out his hand in front of Keith and started to laugh, "sorry, I didn't get to introduce myself to you! My name is Lance, Lance McClain!" 

Keith grabs his hand, "Keith, Keith Kogane." 

"Well, Keith it is nice meeting you!" Lance pulls him out of his seat, "do you want to come over to my house and eat?" 

"Why?" Keith looks behind him and sees the same bullies from earlier. 

"Because we have to get out of here immediately!" Lance pulls Keith and started to run as fast as they can from those bullies.

 

**"Remember when we ran away from those bullies after you stole their chocolate!"**

 

"I think we lost them!" Lance said. 

"Tell me about it," Keith said, "those guys won't let up!" 

"So where are we?" Lance said as he looked around the alley way. Then see a door that is lit up and started to walk towards it, "man, I'm hungry already with all that running!"

"Hey! Wait up!" 

As they went through that door, they saw an old man cooking noodle soup. Lance is amazed how the soup smells all this time, "wow! This stuff smells so good!" 

"You like it!" The man said as he turned to them, "it is my old recipe from an old friend of mine!" 

"Your voice is weird, sir!" Lance started to chuckled. 

"You guys seem to be a bit hungry!" The man said, "do want to eat?" 

"Do I!" Lance said, "I would like one please!" 

After twenty minutes later, the man comes out with two bowls filled with the soup. Lance becomes so excited to dig in and took out his chop sticks and starting eating. Lance can feel every favour of the food in his mouth. Keith looks over his bowl as turns to the man, "do we have to pay for this?" 

"No you don't have to," he said, "mainly no one comes here too often." 

"Are you scared that you might go out of business?" 

"Nope, I move around a lot," he said to Keith, "so I don't have to lose my business." 

"Huh, I see!" Keith looks over his bowl. 

"Are you okay?" 

"What?" Keith said as he touch his face, "oh that's right, the bruises on my face." 

"Not to worry, I have some first aid kit in the back," he said, "just finish eating and I'll patch you up." 

 

**"That man who served us those noodles that day was Coran from the future."**

 

 

"Okay, now that you're patched up. I think it is time that I'll give you guys something before you leave." 

"Cool what is it!" Lance said. 

"These," the man took out a key chain that looked like Voltron and separate one of the arms and legs and gave them, "they're very important to you. Keep them safe no matter what." 

Keith looks at the red lion key chain, "so there are five parts? What does this mean?" 

"Well it means that who has a piece of this object will be forever connected," he said, "it is a bond that will never break between each other." 

"Wow, I guess we're connected," Lance said. 

"Well then, I'll see you later!"

"See you!" They both said as they walked together. 

 

Lance looks at his key chain of a blue lion, "wow! It looks like a cat or something. What do you think?"

"Well, I'm not sure," Keith said, "I guess so."

"Well if that guy is right about us being connected," Lance said, "then they're three more to find." 

Keith started to chuckle, "if we ever find friends in the future." 

"Oh, that is true," Lance said, "I guess it would be hard to find friends sooner or later. However there is one thing that I want to ask you, Keith."

"What is it?" 

"If that guy said it is true about a never breaking bond," Lance took out his pinky, "promise me that you'll never leave me behind." 

"I will never leave you behind," Keith wrap his pinky around Lance's to show a bond has been formed. 

"I will never forget this day nor forget about you!" 

"Me too." 

**"After what happen that day, your mother told me to stay far away from you because she thought that I've took you away from her. Heh, what do you expect from mothers always protecting their child. I never knew my parents at all so other parent just see me as a plague that they should stay far away from me because I was different. They just don't want to take up the challenge of raising another child. That didn't happen and I promise myself that would get good grades so I have a good job, marry, and have children that I can support. However you..."**

 

 

"Man, I need to do better at the simulator next time," Lance said, "the Garrison is so brutal with their simulations of flying. Maybe I should do my other career as being a cargo pilot there is a lot of openings for that. Hunk, how on earth can I ever be in fighter class?" 

"Well I guess we have to practice this a bit more, right?" 

As they look at the board to look at the times where Lance and Hunk can book for a practice simulator, Keith walks pass them, "hey you!" 

"What?" Keith said, "what do you want?" 

"You are just my block to get into fighter class and why don't you just step off!" 

Keith questions Lance of what he is talking about, "and why do you want to?" 

"We're rivals and you are standing in my way, Keith?"

"What is your name again?" 

"I said my name is Lance," Lance gives his expression to Keith that he wants to beat him. Keith started to walk away from Lance, "That's right walk away. That's what cowards do! I'll never give up, Keith! I will surpass you!" 

As Lance stopped yelling at Keith, Keith put his back against the wall. He took out his key chain from his pocket and unclip the latch from his pant loops. He holds the red lion key chain in front of his face, "like you said to me back then. We're connected." 

 

***

"That's why!" Keith said as he took out his key chain to Lance. His hand begins to shake and let Lance see the key chain, "I wanted to connect with you all this time. After that day when we first met, your mother told me that we couldn't be friends. I was hurt by it and I tried so hard to kill you in my life but I can't. Even if I was a grain of sand in your life...Even if you want to win against me...I can't let you go after all this time..." 

"I thought that I could kill you because you are just a pain in my life. I thought that for a moment because I want my heart to be free." Lance said as he hugs Keith. 

"Ha, you're so kind to me, Lance." Keith said, **"it is not in you to kill someone."**

"But I did without my intentions," Lance said, "I killed myself in my own mind. What does that make me? A killer like you?" 

***

Lance walk towards the ship with Keith in his arms. Hunk points his cannon at Lance, "don't make me use this thing, Lance!"

"It's all over Hunk," Lance said, "what turned me evil is coming back soon, so I want to bring Keith back to the ship."

"What about you!?"

"Just trap me," he said, "hit me over the head so I will pass out."

"As you wish," Hunk said, "you've been my friend for a long time. However, if your evil self emerges, I would like your bayard, Lance."

"Fair enough," Lance said as he took out his bayard and throws it Hunk, "also, can you help me to get my old self back."

"Why?"

"I can't do this anymore," Lance said as he started to cry and not facing towards Hunk. Lance becomes too scared to face his old friend after the things he did. "Keith is wrong! It is in me to kill someone! I'm like you now, Keith! I just killed a person who is actually a monster! You're right, Keith! This is how the world works!" 

"Lance..." Hunk feels sympathy for Lance because like Keith, he had no choice but to try and kill somebody.

 ***

Lance brings Keith to the healing pods where Pidge is sleeping in one of them. He sees Allura, Coran, and Shiro sitting down on the steps. They are frighten to see Lance there because he is holding Keith's body. While Hunk directs his cannon at Lance behind, Lance still is in his black paladin suit. "Don't worry, guys. You can go and kill me once I go crazy again." 

"May I ask," Shiro said to Lance, "are you the real Lance?" 

Lance turned away and place Keith in the pod. He touched a button and Keith becomes sealed in. Lance stares at Keith as he is sleeping in the pod, "when I caught by that hodded lady, I kill myself in my own mind. A small percentage, that is the real me. All I wanted is to be free. I took every last bit of me to die and as fate did happened to me. I did die today." 

"How are you still breathing?" 

"The quintessence," Lance said, "whatever they used on Zarkon. They used it on me."

"Why?"

"I guess the Galra was testing it out if they could raise the dead," Lance said as he turns around, "however, I kill Zarkon and everyone on that ship before meeting you guys. Why do you think I came back so quickly? I wanted to be killed by the ones that I love the most, my family." Lance looks back at Keith, "however, I change my mind about it. There are more important things that I want to do now."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~Why Lance hates Keith so much (would be a side chapter).  
> ~How did Lance killed Zarkon?  
> ~What is this code to make Shiro and Lance robots to the Galra empire?
> 
> ****
> 
> Lance actually did die in the beginning of the chapter but Haggar brought him back to life. That dream was his other self wanting to be real because the real Lance is dead and the other self won over and controlled his mind.


End file.
